1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head, a liquid jet apparatus, and a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of Related Art
As a material of a piezoelectric layer included in a piezoelectric element, a ferroelectric material containing lead (Pb), zirconium (Zr), and titanium (Ti) is used. Specifically, the piezoelectric layer formed of a plurality of ferroelectric films is formed by repeatedly performing a process of forming a piezoelectric precursor film and baking the piezoelectric precursor film plural times. At this time, a crystal seed (a crystal layer) made of titanium or titanium oxide is formed between a first ferroelectric films (a first ferroelectric film) and a second ferroelectric films (a second ferroelectric film) forming the piezoelectric layer. This piezoelectric layer is disclosed in JP-A-2007-152912, for example.
Various characteristics such as a crystalline property of this piezoelectric layer are considerably varied depending on various manufacturing conditions. In addition, when the manufacturing conditions are not appropriate, a problem may occur in that crack is caused in the piezoelectric layer upon driving the piezoelectric element. Moreover, this problem occurs not only in a piezoelectric element mounted on a liquid jet head such as an ink jet printing head but also in a piezoelectric mounted on other apparatuses.